


White Winged Prototype

by SpicaM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Michael Is So Done, Poor Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicaM/pseuds/SpicaM
Summary: The first thing he saw was light.He is an archangel hurt by everyone.





	White Winged Prototype

White Winged Prototype

The first thing he saw was light. A holy and pure light bathing him. A warm and cozy nice light.  
"Michael"  
Was the first thing he heard. He heard it from the pure being of light and love who looked at him. His Father.  
The first thing he smelt was something he didn't know how to explain. Some time before, his Father told him it was the universe.  
The first thing he tasted was his wings. A pure white and pearly wings, they looked marvellous, in his almost mouth, he tasted them and they were strange.  
That was the first prohibition his Father gave to him.  
The first thing he felt, was warm. His Father embrace.  
He was the only one, his Father told him, the first of everyone, none other creation was done before him.   
He saw the Darkness in all her glory looking at him with disdain, trying to destroy him. He flew, flew a long long time, afraid. He looked at the dark being near him. The dark being looked at him curiously but the being left him alone.  
The young archangel smiled at the being before going back with his Father.  
His Father was angry.  
The Darkness left him angry, he can feel his Father's wrath bathe him. It left him cold and afraid. He didn't know what to do.  
The young archangel went slowly towards his father.   
"Let's see what can you do"  
Said his Father in all of his wrath. That was the first time the young archangel felt pain.  
He didn't like it. He just wanted to be happy and warm. He wanted his smiling and loving father, not this wrathful and powerful father who is hurting him.  
"I just want to make sure I can make more of you"  
Said his father seeing the young archangel's tears.  
A long time since the pain started, Father brought a fledgling.  
A young and happy and pure being. A smiling archangel.  
"I'm going to take care of you"  
Told to himself the archangel taking the little angel from his father's hands.  
His little brother was happy, he had everything he wanted, he never knew pain from his father.  
After all, thought the older archangel, the first is the trial one.  
After the second angel, more of them keep coming.   
Raphael, a pure and nice being, a peaceful angel who take care of him when Father hurt him too much.  
Gabriel, a pure and happy being, a very energetic angel who makes the other angels smile.  
The Darkness wanted to destroy them when they were four archangels.  
Father told them they will seal her. Michael only saw it as a bad idea. She is scary, but Father is scarier than her.  
They fought and they locked her.  
And more and more of them.  
Everyone left a scar in him. Every single of one meant pain.  
He loves his siblings, he didn't want to remember the pain.  
He found solace in the Darkness cage, his siblings teach him about the music and hymns. He wants to sing for her to remember she is not alone.  
He sings and sings in the cage of the Darkness pouring all of his pain and hurt in the songs.  
One more time, Father called him. He will make more creations.  
Michael hates the last creations, humans. Father hurt him so much for them...  
When Lucifer didn't want to bow, he tricked Gadreel.  
He wanted to keep Gadreel free. He was a good angel and a good companion when he didn't want to see his siblings.  
No one help him with Gadreel.  
He make something horrible from humanity. Father wanted to punish him.  
Michael thought of him as a fool, but did as his Father told him.  
Locking his beautiful and precious brother in a cage in Hell.  
His dearest and perfect brother, the first pain he ever felt...  
"I'm sorry"  
He can't go to the cage and sing for him. He can keep singing in the Darkness cage.  
Gabriel told him he is cruel and heartless. Michael didn't know words can hurt too.  
Gabriel left. Michael didn't know if he is still alive.  
So, he returns to the Darkness cage and keep singing to her meanwhile the pain is growing in his grace.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Father is gone.  
Left them all alone.  
All of them were in panic and start looking at the wrong things millenia before Father left.  
Michael thought of them as fools.  
Father is gone, all the pain will be forgotten and forgiven one day.  
Raphael is glad Father is gone because he will not be hurting Michael anymore.  
Naomi, one of his sisters, called Raphael to her, she has an idea she wants to talk to him.  
That was the day Michael lost his last sibling.  
The pain returned, Michael saw them and feared his siblings.  
Naomi, Zachariah, Uriel...  
All of them keeping him in holy oil meanwhile Naomi drills his head.  
Father did it sometimes too.  
It hurts.  
They say the Apocalypse will be a good idea.  
He says no.  
It hurts again.  
They say the Apocalypse will be a good idea.  
He says no.  
It hurts again.  
They say the Apocalypse will be a good idea.  
He says yes.  
It stops hurting.  
A lot of plans were done, the demons were contacted.  
They have a plan.  
The scars are gone.  
He goes to sing to the cage of the Darkness again. He try to escape them.  
They don't find him in the human's heavens.  
He found then a little angel.  
A little angel who don't know anything about the world. One of Gabriel's charges.   
The little angel told him about Anna, his superior, who fell.  
Michael looked at the young angel and saw his scars.  
This can't be everything he will be...  
They found him.  
The pain returned.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The dark being, Death, visited him in Hell's cage when the apocalypse failed. He went there in order to recover the human soul in the cage.  
Michael gave Death the soul keeping Lucifer in the other side of the cage.  
Death smiled at him.  
Fighting is something he likes when it's for something right. It was the only thing Father let him like. He is Heaven's general, after all.  
"Michael!"  
Roared Lucifer, Michael stops trying to help him.   
Whitout the human soul, Lucifer will have eyes only for him.  
The pain is becoming something normal nowadays.  
He can hear the prays. Humanity, the last pain from Father, are begging at him to save them.  
He can't go out, Lucifer is keeping him inside his head and inside his Grace.  
He fears his only existence are mean to be painful.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Winchesters got Lucifer out of his cage.  
The poor little angel was so hurt...  
Michael weeps for the angel, for the wrathful Father who forgotten his first creation, for Lucifer who is outside whitout learning a lesson, for the Winchesters and the pain they will be victims again, for his siblings who were so bitter and cruel when he last saw them, for Gabriel who is missing, for Raphael who was lost in the hands of Naomi because he didn't know what was pain.  
He starts singing again. He just prays for the nothingness. he prays he will be killed soon. He just wants to be dead.  
But Death didn't come to him.  
He weeps for Death, for the empy, for his selfish desire to be free.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The songs are breaking, he can't sing anymore.  
He just wants to be dead.  
"Oh"  
A voice outside his cage said.  
"It was you"  
A voice took his song and keep going.  
The cage was dissapearing, there was the Darkness.  
"You sang to me for millenia, you keep coming and singing. You were the only one who went to my cage"  
Said the Darkness. Michael looked at her. She isn't so scary right now.  
"You were the oldest, the prototype. And my brother broke you so many times..."  
Started the Darkness.  
Warm darkness enveloped him. The pain was gone.  
Michael beg her for death.  
"No. You will not be punished for your existence. I will be better than Him"  
Told the Darkness and he was saved from the cage.  
"This are going to take some time"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Winchesters, Father, Lucifer in the poor angel's vessel, a witch and a demon faced the Darkness.  
She looked at Father and extended her hand.  
"You not only made mistakes with me. You made a mistake that will cost you your creation"  
Stated the Darkness and he felt called.   
"No..."  
Said Father, Lucifer looked at him on horror. The other don't know what happened.  
They didn't know the Darkness was very kind to him, very warm. She sang to him every time he feared the pain will be returning.  
She didn't touch him, she didn't hurt him.  
She hugs him when he teached her how to hug.  
She took him to see humanity.  
He took her to see Heaven.  
They went to look at Death.  
She didn't liked the new Death and he killed the new Death waiting for the next Death.  
She liked the next Death.  
The learned to taste and talk. They both learned the universe together.  
All of the beings in that place don't know him and the Darkness found Gabriel and kill the Demon who had him.  
They didn't know Gabriel was hurt.  
They didn't know how grateful was Gabriel when he can talk with him and the Darkness.  
They don't know Gabriel took them to learn about the world and about the other deities.  
They don't know the Darkness likes bitter chocolate and talks with Hades and his wife.  
They don't know he and Gabriel went to kill Loki and his children.  
They are fools.  
"I am Michael, Archangel of the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Michael and I wanted to...make him not-an-asshole


End file.
